


Сомнения и разочарования наставника Дреера

by Tawiskaro



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Nochnoy Dozor | Watch Series - All Media Types, Дозоры, книжный дозор, школьный надзор
Genre: M/M, временная смерть персонажа, исцеление, пропущенная сцена, ритуалы, служебный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawiskaro/pseuds/Tawiskaro
Summary: Восстановление бывшего Александра Великого. Никаких Александрийских библиотек
Relationships: Дмитрий Дреер/Александр Великий (Никос)
Kudos: 1





	Сомнения и разочарования наставника Дреера

**Author's Note:**

> Обоснуя столько же, сколько и в КД
> 
> * - Аркадий Шушпанов "Книжный дозор"  
> ** - The Doors "Riders on the storm"

_Было в высшей степени странно: сидеть на кухне на последнем этаже высотного дома в провинциальном городе и слушать, как о живых, об Александре Македонском, Великих магах, джиннах и вскрывать заговоры._

_А если повернуть голову и взглянуть в окно через плечо Анны, можно увидеть еще теплое осеннее солнце, и мельтешение машин на близком шоссе, и верхушки леса._

_— Вот, получается, каким образом тебя опять так быстро подняли до Высшего, — попытался сменить тему Дреер. — Резервуар опустел, но его всего лишь надо наполнить._

_— Именно этим мы и займемся, — сказал Александр. — Моим наполнением._

_— Как, скажи на милость? *_

— Через, — девушка замялась. — Через постель?

— Анна! — невольно оторопел Дреер.

— А что, Дмитрий Леонидович? — будто снова оказавшись на месте ученицы, удивилась Голубева. — У Темных многое через постель практикуется… Мне Артем рассказывал.

— А у тебя смышлёные ученики, наставник Дреер.

Александр всхохотнул и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Но это методика Темных, — оборвала сама себя Голубева.

— Инквизиторов учат не пренебрегать методами обеих сторон, — снова вмешался Александр. Он глянул на Дреера и чему-то улыбнулся.

Дмитрий, все еще возмущенно задыхающийся из-за того, куда повернул их разговор, поднял в ответ брови. Обессиленный инквизитор тряхнул волосами и оперся на локоть.

— Ну, что, наставник Дреер, неужели Вы бросите коллегу в беде?

— Мы как будто уже все решили. Других способов нет? — начал открещиваться Дмитрий. Очень хотелось высказать ученице Голубевой свое недовольство, но ведь идея была действительно стоящей. Теорию передачи сил он изучал и на курсах при Ночном Дозоре, и в Инквизиции, но способов обмена было такое неимоверное количество (и это только тех, о которых ему известно), что за свою относительно недолгую Иную жизнь Дмитрий не успел испробовать и десятой части. Магия, завязанная на половом акте, действительно чаще практиковалась Темными, но, как и любой базовый инстинкт, была доступна всем.

_«Как только в прошлый раз не додумались?..»_

Дреер опустил глаза, делая вид, что крайне заинтересован столешницей. Он успел заметить, как Анна сконфужено отвернулась от них с Александром. Инквизитор что-то негромко пробурчал по-гречески.

— Вы тормозите весь процесс, наставник Дреер.

— Александр! — Голубева вскинулась.

— Помолчите, это дело между Инквизиторами. Мы все находимся в нестандартной ситуации и его кочевряженье совершенно не к месту, либо мы прямо сейчас находим иной способ передачи сил, либо-

— Я согласен.

Оба: и Анна, и Александр уставились на него. Только Маугли ни до чего не было дела — он крошил печенье.

— Это — лишь один из способов оперировать Силой. Аня, может, вы с Маугли посидите в гостиной? Выходить поодиночке сейчас не безопасно.

Все сидели на месте. Дмитрий и не думал подниматься первым, Голубева пребывала в легком ступоре, Маугли все также крошил печенье, а Александр… Он все же поднялся, кивнул Дрееру и направился в комнату, в которой ночевал.

— Аня, не думаю, что мы долго. Посмотрите телевизор, хорошо? — ободряюще улыбнулся девушке словесник.

_«Конечно, это ничего не изменит, но не хочется мучить их бессмысленным ожиданием»._

— С Сумраком взаимодействия ограничены, так что открываемся полностью только на пике, — инструктировал Дреер, как более дееспособный. Он закрыл за собой дверь и замер, не зная, куда деть руки.

Теория передачи Силы кончилась, когда он пересек порог — началась практика.

— Союз между мужчиной и мужчиной в Древней Греции считался самым прочным, — сконфужено сказал Дмитрий, глядя, как Александр избавляется от футболки.

— Мне ли не знать, Гефестион.

Горькая ирония из уст Инквизитора всколыхнула новый слой цитат. В этот раз не из литературы, а из того самого фильма с Фареллом:

— Сдался Александр только один раз — бедрам Гефестиона.

Инквизитор, растянувшийся на полутораспальной кровати местной служебной квартиры, хмыкнул:

— Это намек, наставник Дреер?

— Это цитата.

От неловкости бывший словесник все не мог решить с чего начать разоблачение: с рубашки или брюк. Он наклонился и снял носки. Замер.

— А если нас услышат? Анна с Маугли. Неловко получится.

Старший инквизитор прошел к местному стационарному компьютеру и постучал пальцами по корпусу. Потом достал из джинс телефон и, повозившись с проводами, подключил его к колонкам, минуя компьютер. В комнате заиграла негромкая музыка.

Дмитрий мог бы разобрать слова — это был только английский, но тут Александр подошёл к нему. Остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он чувствовал себя главным. Он старше, опытнее, а словесник имеет лишь сиюминутное превосходство — Силу.

— Все в силе, наставник Дреер?

— Да, — Дмитрий сделал попытку улыбнуться. Получилось скомкано. — Все дело именно в Силе.

— Я не хочу вас принуждать. Одно дело — убить. Вы, — Александр улыбнулся — открыто и светло: — и сами отлично с этой задачей справляетесь. Подставляетесь при каждом удобном случае. Но вот постель — для меня это другое. Не сочтите старомодным.

— Да. Нет.

У словесника внезапно обнаружилась речевая дисфункция. Мысли не желали складываться в слова. Он выдавил:

— Мне всегда нравились блондинки. И форма.

— Мне надеть балахон, наставник Дреер?

Кажется, Александр откровенно веселился. На них охотились непонятные чужаки без аур, а сам Инквизитор выяснил, что всю свою Иную жизнь провел, считая себя кем-то другим, но он улыбался. Дреер чувствовал, что его эмоции подлинные. Он впитывал их, ведь Свет преумножает Свет, так же как Тьма порождает лишь Тьму. Младший инквизитор собирал светлые крупицы, чтобы вернуть их позднее сторицей.

— Не сто́ит. Вы мне и без балахона нравитесь.

— Тогда, может, снимете свою рубашку, Дреер?

Дмитрий кивнул и начал споро избавляться от одежды. Закончив, он присоединился к снова лежащему на одеяле Александру.

— Нас нужны только эмоции, — проговаривал для себя схему действий Дмитрий. — Светлые эмоции, переданные через… Близость.

— Можно не обходиться одними эмоциями, можно-

Он прервался, почувствовав, как Дмитрий провел левой живой рукой по его паху, а правую — магомеханическую — положил на грудь. Старший инквизитор невольно вдохнул — рвано и возбуждённо, чувствуя покалывания под ключицами — там, где темный артефакт ласкал кожу.

— Ты не присоединишься ко мне? — Александр сбился с официального тона, бессовестно вытягивая у младшего инквизитора Силу и соединяя ее со своими малыми запасами.

— Меня не особо заводит, — Дмитрий снова двинул по члену рукой, одновременно крепче сжимая грудную клетку ослабевшего мага.

— Но твои эмоции?..

— Поверь мне, у меня из достаточно.

Вид возбужденного инквизитора, его светлые кудри и контраст ровного тона кожи с детализированностью его, Дреера, руки, доставлял Дмитрию эстетический экстаз. Да и осознавать, что Александру так хорошо от его прикосновений было приятно. В общем, у Дреера было достаточно эмоций, чтобы суметь подзарядить истощившиеся сумеречные батарейки коллеги.

— Что тебе нравится? — спросил словесник, наклоняясь к уху Александра.

— Просто продолжай, — взгляд Инквизитора помутнел, он облизнул губы. — Посмотрим, на что способно нынешнее поколение.

Дмитрий негромко рассмеялся. Все же Александр продолжал считать себя главным.

Светлая энергия, аккумулированная Дреером, тонкими нитями свивалась в энергетические клубки, наполняла резервуар в ауре Инквизитора. На одном из витков, млея, он поднял на уровень глаз правую руку словесника и любовался игрой света на вмонтированных в протез камнях.

— Продолжай, — просил Инквизитор, чувствуя, как закипает Сила, готовая хлынуть, наполнить, вернуть на тот пик, с которого его поверг Сумрак.

_«Into this house we're born_

Мы рождены в этом доме;

_Into this world we're thrown_

Мы покинуты всеми в этом мире…»**

Открывшись, Дреер привлек к себе задыхающегося, находящегося в прострации Инквизитора, бесконечно отдавая накопленное — все свои запасы, все, что смог собрать. Гораздо больше, чем мог вместить маг четвертого уровня. И Александр брал. Брал, сколько мог, сколько вмещало его растворившееся в Сумраке тело - формируя себя заново.

Они вывалились на лежанку, голые и встрепанные. Александр тут же собрался, вскочил, на пальцах с лёгким шипением заискрились, но тут же исчезли, заклинания.

— Где мы? — спросил Инквизитор у раскинувшегося на лежанке Дреера. Он выглядел довольным, буквально таки лучился счастьем.

— В библиотеке. Не Александрийской.

Дмитрий подошёл к одной из книг, его губы зашевелились, палец скользнул по строчкам. Вернулся он с двумя комплектами одежды: одинаковые бледно-голубые рубашки, темные брюки, две пары белья, носков и ботинок.

Предупреждая расспросы, Дмитрий всучил Инквизитору один из комплектов, переключая его внимание. Александр осел, вспоминая все: торговый центр, пыточные комнаты, битву, то, как очнулся в Сумраке и то, как его оттуда вытянул словесник Дреер.

Дмитрий сел рядом и, не сдерживая себя, счастливо заправил за ухо Инквизитора растрепанную прядь:

— С возвращением в мир живых.


End file.
